<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь by Taracsacum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202902">Ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum'>Taracsacum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Maybe some spoilers, Nightmares, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter gets a hug, Post Infinity War, Realizations, but nothing heavy, spider son, very very brief panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру приснился кошмар, и он ищет утешения в объятиях человека, который и является причиной его тревог.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689076">Night</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna">edibna</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было три часа ночи.</p><p>Питер понимал, что если Мэй или мистер Старк узнают, что он не дома в столь поздний час, то они его убьют. Но даже гнев Мэй или мистера Старка вместе взятых были не настолько страшны, чтобы он развернулся и пошёл обратно. На самом деле Питер был уверен, что встреть он сейчас Таноса, то спокойно продолжил бы идти туда, куда ему было просто необходимо.</p><p>В пентхаус мистера Старка.</p><p>Питер знал, почему мистер Старк снова переехал в город. У него остался комплекс для Мстителей, и это было очень кстати для таких ночей, подобной этой, когда Питер не мог оставаться в Квинсе, не один на один с собой и своими мыслями.</p><p>Это был кошмар, как и большинство других, которые ему теперь снились. Однако этот был страшнее, намного хуже, чем обычно. И это было странно, ведь накануне у него был вполне себе неплохой день. Он работал с мистером Старком без перерывов, между ними не было никаких ссор и недопониманий. Это был один из хороших дней, какие наступали редко после того, как на Землю пришёл Танос.</p><p>Но всё-таки сон Питера был жутким, несмотря на приятное времяпрепровождение накануне. Проснувшись в холодном поту и дрожа, Питер не говоря ни слова схватил маску и выскочил из окна, бросившись туда, где ему могли помочь.</p><p>В пентхаус мистера Старка.</p><p>Старк дал ему пароль от его комплекса бог знает когда, прямо перед тем, как Питера обратили в пыль. Он почти никогда им не пользовался, кроме тех дней, когда они вместе работали в лаборатории. Но этой ночью после того, как на его глазах мистера Старка несколько раз ударили ножом, Питер не раздумывая отправился в огромный пентхаус, потому что ему было просто необходимо быть рядом с человеком, чья боль преследовала его в кошмарах.</p><p>Зайдя внутрь, он медленно стянул с головы маску, глубоко вдохнув. В комплексе было тихо и темно. Значит, Тони в кои-то веки спал. Питер ощутил укол вины за то, что он вторгся на территорию своего наставника, когда тому явно был нужен отдых. Однако этого лёгкого укола было недостаточно, чтобы он остановился и перестал красться на цыпочках в тёмную комнату мистера Старка.</p><p>Питер мысленно поблагодарил удачу за то, что в комплексе не было мисс Поттс. Не то чтобы он не любил её, просто было бы довольно-таки сложно объяснить ей, что он делает здесь посреди ночи, в то время как ему не угрожала опасность, его не мучила боль, просто воспоминания, оставшиеся от боя с Таносом, когда тот обратил его в прах, и раны были свежи в его голове.</p><p>Питер понимал, что в его пребывании здесь не было никакой весомой причины, но он не мог остановиться и не идти вперёд, он должен быть рядом с мистером Старком.</p><p>Питер сделал глубокий вдох, когда увидел, что его наставник спит, но это его не успокоило. Напротив, его страх и боль сменились чем-то ещё, чем-то, что было намного хуже.</p><p>Питер давно отпечатал в памяти черты лица мистера Старка. Он так делал со всеми. Он любил видеть улыбку и морщинки в уголках глаз. Он считал их показателем возраста, зрелости и счастья.</p><p>У дяди Бена были такие морщинки и у мистера Старка тоже, когда тот улыбался.</p><p>Однако Питера немного смутило то, что даже во сне мистер Старк хмурился. Это выражение лица Питер видел чаще всего, и какая-то его часть всё же надеялась, что он когда-нибудь увидит расслабленного Тони Старка хотя бы во сне, но даже отдых не мог окончательно обуздать его беспокойство.</p><p>Питеру казалось, он понимал, почему так. Мистеру Старку пришлось пережить то, что он не мог себе даже вообразить. Достаточно одним глазом взглянуть на его биографию, чтобы это понять. Ведь это действительно было какое-то чудо, что мистер Старк выжил, учитывая уровень опасности, которая ему угрожала.</p><p>Перед глазами Питера пронеслись картинки его сегодняшнего кошмара, и он беззвучно сполз на пол. Что если бы он вернулся, а мистера Старка уже не было? Что если бы он умер, а Питер больше никогда его не увидел? Если бы не Доктор Стрэндж и камень времени, сейчас бы мистера Старка здесь не было.</p><p>Он вспомнил, как Танос едва не убил мистера Старка, и запрокинул голову на кровать, пытаясь отогнать ужасные воспоминания. Он слышал ровное дыхание наставника, а если напрячь слух, то и его сердцебиение. Это успокаивало, но недостаточно, чтобы он перестал прокручивать в голове моменты прошлого.</p><p>Тишину комнаты разрезал всхлип, и Питер не сразу понял, что его издал он сам. Он плакал? Видимо. На самом деле он плакал всё это время.</p><p>Какой бы звук он ни издал, он был достаточно громким и разбудил мистера Старка. До слуха Питера донёсся шорох, он поднял голову и сквозь слёзы посмотрел на своего наставника, который уже открыл глаза и глядел прямо на него.</p><p>— Питер? — удивился Тони, словно Питер ему привиделся во сне. Или превратился в пыль. Иногда Питер чувствовал себя, словно его снова обратили в прах.</p><p>— П-простите, мистер Старк. Простите, — сказал Питер.</p><p>— Малыш? — спросил Тони. Он медленно наклонился к нему и погладил его по щеке, и Питер вдруг понял, что, скорее всего, тот думает, что он ещё спит.</p><p>— Я здесь, — ответил Питер. — Я правда здесь, но я знаю, что не должен быть тут. Простите.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих минут. Питер задумался, сможет ли он без слов сказать, что его мучил кошмар, потому что в данный момент он потерял дар речи, как бывало всякий раз, когда его терзала дикая боль.</p><p>Питеру казалось, будто он сидит так вот уже несколько лет. Но на деле прошла только минута. Он был встревожен, его дыхание участилось, стоило ему подумать, будет ли он в состоянии объяснить своему наставнику, что же всё-таки случилось и привело его сюда.</p><p>Затем Тони молча отодвинулся в сторону и похлопал рукой по кровати рядом с собой. Чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком, Питер запрыгнул на постель, даже не обратив внимания на то, что на нём по-прежнему был его супергеройский костюм. Мистеру Старку, казалось, тоже было всё равно.</p><p>Тони притянул его к груди, и Питеру показалось, что их молчаливый разговор прошёл как нельзя лучше. Может быть, без слов они смогли сказать, что нужны друг другу, особенно после того, как были разлучены на несколько долгих лет. Ему казалось, что теперь он мог по-настоящему считать мистера Старка отцом, потому что с тех пор, как погиб дядя Бен, в его жизни, сердце и душе образовалась дыра.</p><p>Может, мистер Старк мог её заполнить.</p><p>Ощущение спокойствия рядом с наставником убаюкало Питера.</p><p>К счастью для него, он спокойно проспал до самого утра. На рассвете Питер медленно проснулся, чувствуя себя таким отдохнувшим впервые после атаки Таноса.</p><p>Питер перевёл взгляд на мистера Старка и увидел, что тот всё ещё мирно спал у него под боком. Его губы медленно растянулись в улыбке, когда он заметил, что лицо Тони больше не искажали беспокойство и тревога.</p><p>Конечно, свидетельство этих тревог и беспокойства с годами отпечатались в его чертах. Морщины и едва заметные складки показывали, как глубоки были его переживания, и это нельзя было исправить за одну ночь, но в этот самый момент мистер Старк наконец был расслаблен, как и Питер.</p><p>Было так странно признать тот факт, что он стал частью жизни этого человека. Мистер Старк так долго был его кумиром, что ему было очень сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что, возможно, он нуждался в Питере так же, как и тот — в нём.</p><p>Может, всё будет хорошо, если они будут вместе. Всё, что с ними произошло, оставило на них неизгладимый отпечаток, но Питер наконец-таки понял, что он не один и, возможно, они преодолеют все невзгоды с мистером Старком вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>